


Fire Eyes

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: AB6IX (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Daehwi and Yeonjun fight, Gen, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Mentions of Blood, Pretty much everyone but Soobin himself knows, Worried Ab6ix, Worried Choi Soobin, Yeonjun has a crush on Soobin, i had to do this im sorry, the rest really dont give a damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: There was anger, fire flaming in his eyes as he cocked his head. Jealousy was bubbling in his stomach, rising up and scratching his throat. He hated the way he looked at him. Daehwi’s dazzling doe eyes sparked a flame within. He had to do something about it; there was no way in hell Daehwi was going to steal the attention of his crush.So with heavy steps and fire in his eyes, he gave Daehwi what he deserved.A punch right in the face.// Because I was encouraged to write this and this was too good to pass up//
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Fire Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So earlier this week there were a whole bunch of Yeonjun and Daehwi memes  
> so I absolutely could not pass this up
> 
> If you see any errors please tell me ... I finished this at 2 AM and I just read over it  
> but if I missed something please tell me!

Yeonjun was tense.

That was something Hueningkai noticed almost immediately.

At first he was confused, various questions spinning in his mind as he tried to find the source of Yeonjun’s stress. It was supposed to be a day filled with an abundance of joy. They were with a few of their friends, playing games and enjoying thrilling activities, so there wasn't anything to be overwhelmed about.

However, just like the rest of the group, he quickly picked up on the rising issue. Whenever Daehwi got near Soobin, all of Yeonjun’s attention seemed to be pulled towards their direction. He would watch Daehwi’s every move, eyes burning with a glare whenever he dared to make physical contact. 

Hueningkai had never seen Yeonjun so tense. Everywhere they went, Yeonjun would stare, eyes oozing with jealousy everytime Soobin laughed at something Daehwi had said.

He knew Yeonjun had a crush on Soobin. It was something he confessed to weeks ago in the middle of the night, but he never saw Yeonjun as the jealous type.

Currently, they were all making their way to the nearby park, planning on having a picnic to enjoy the weather. Hueningkai held tightly onto Yeonjun’s hand in the hopes it would calm him down.

Soobin and Daehwi were in front of them, skipping around like two giddy children. Everyone laughed at the sight. It was cute to see them get along so well. Woojin and Beomgyu both took out their phones to snap a picture, wanting to save such a precious memory.

Yeonjun, on the other hand, did not find it as sweet as everyone else did. His grip on Hueningkai’s hand tightened in anger. He despised seeing the two of them together. There was an uneasy feeling bubbling in his stomach every time Daehwi clinged onto Soobin’s arm.

He hated to admit it, but he wanted to be in Daehwi’s place. He wanted to make Soobin laugh, to see his soft smile and hold onto his arm. He wished he could take Soobin’s attention; to have Soobin's eyes glow whenever they made eye contact. 

But that wasn’t the case. Instead, he had to watch Soobin from afar, gazing at him like a star in the sky, like something precious, gorgeous, stunning to the eye. He tried to talk to him. Multiple times. Yet he would barely be able to get out a word before Daehwi came running back and engulfed Soobin into an embrace.

It wasn’t a big deal in the morning. They haven’t seen each other in a very long time, so the clinginess was understandable.

However, it was now late into the afternoon.

It was getting irritating at that point.

Yeonjun wanted to talk to his crush, but Daehwi always found a way to steal him, to take away all of his attention and drag him somewhere else.

He heard someone sigh in relief, probably Woong because he was stuck carrying everything, when they finally approached the park. Yeonjun dropped Hueningkai’s hand the moment they stepped off pavement, stepping into the grass to help set up their picnic.

“Hey, Soobin?” Yeonjun called when he grabbed the blanket from Woong, “Want to help me with this?”

Just like he feared, Yeonjun’s question went unanswered. Soobin didn’t turn around, not even hearing the question as he ran off into the field. A few giggles were heard from behind him, finding humor in the fact Soobin was too engaged in his conversation with Daehwi to notice.

“Better luck next time,” Beomgyu joked as he patted Yeonjun on the back, “You aren’t getting their attention anytime soon.”

A heavy sigh sounded from Yeonjun’s lips, all the hope he had of a conversation with Soobin exhaling along with it. His shoulders slumped and his smile dimmed. He stood there, still as a statue as Taehyun gently took the blanket from Yeonjun’s weak grasp.

While Taehyun laid out the blanket, Yeonjun spent his focus on the duo in front of him. He heard someone next to him, most likely Woojin, mumble something along the lines of, “At least try to be a little bit more subtle when staring.”

Yeonjun didn’t care. He was witnessing his best friend, his crush, the boy he had been dreaming of kissing for months, get taken away by their friend. He watched as they laughed, cracked jokes, and playfully poked each other like middle schoolers in love. It hurt. Seeing someone he was so used to burying in affection being pulled away so easily put a strain on his heart.

At the same time, he couldn't help himself from getting angry.

He understood Soobin and Daehwi were best friends. All of them had been friends for years, so there was a very strong bond between them all. Yet seeing the two of them become inseparable nagged at his nerves.

“Are you going to help?” Beomgyu whispered in Yeonjun’s ear, “Or are you going to stand there and stare like a jealous lovestruck fool.”

If Yeonjun wasn’t so zoned in on Soobin and Daehwi, he would have slapped him right in the face.

He wasn’t a lovestruck fool. His eyes may be glued to his crush, but he wasn’t that foolish.

At least he thought he wasn’t.

Taking the silence as a hint of back off, Beomgyu stepped away and helped Woong with the multiple food items they brought.

While they spread out the blanket and laid out the food, Yeonjun continued his one sided stare down. He tried to stay calm and collected, but seeing them laugh endlessly made it difficult to relax.

He took in a deep breath, hoping to slow down his racing heart.

What he saw next was what finally set him off.

While standing underneath a tree, Daehwi turned his body to Soobin. His body shook with laughter as he stood on his tippy toes and poked Soobin’s cheek.

Yeonjun stared in disbelief as Soobin’s face flushed furiously.

There was no way that just happened.

They continued to stare at each other, giggling and poking at each other that looked way too much like flirting.

That was the last straw.

Daehwi knew he had a crush on Soobin, at least he was pretty sure he knew due to all the teasing he did in previous conversations. If he knew, why the hell would he be keeping Soobin from him the whole entire day?

Was there something he didn’t know about?

He wanted to cry at the mere thought.

Tension began to fog up the air as Yeonjun took one step towards them.

Why would Daehwi act so flirty with Soobin if he knew?

What was the point?

And why was Daehwi getting all of Soobin's attention in the first place?

Soobin hasn’t even batted an eye towards Yeonjun during this whole get together. Was he really that easy to forget? To be replaced?

Yeonjun knew he was being a bit dramatic at this point, but seeing someone he loved so much get taken away and hoarded by someone he trusted was infuriating.

He hated every second of it.

There was anger, fire flaming in his eyes as he cocked his head. Jealousy was bubbling in his stomach, rising up and scratching his throat. He hated the way he looked at him. Daehwi’s dazzling doe eyes sparked a flame within. He had to do something about it; there was no way in hell Daehwi was going to steal the attention of his crush.

So with heavy steps and fire in his eyes, he gave Daehwi what he deserved.

A punch right in the face.

Yeonjun’s fist collided with Daehwi’s left cheek, taking him by complete surprise and causing him to stumble. Not giving time for Daehwi to process what had just happened, Yeonjun shoved him to the ground.

Soobin stood there in utter shock. His jaw dropped, a train of broken sentences stumbling out of his mouth.

“I - Yeonjun? You? Dae- I? What the hell?!”

Yeonjun huffed as he felt someone grab his arm and pull him away. He was getting ready to punch Daehwi the moment he got up again. To his dismay, he was quickly dragged away before he had the chance.

“Yeonjun what are you doing!?”

Taehyun had a death grip on Yeonjun’s arm, pulling him back with all his might every time the one in his grasp tried to pull away.

Meanwhile Woojin, Donghyun, and Woong were scrambling to Daehwi’s side. They helped him to his feet and immediately inspected his body for further injuries.

Yeonjun glared at him the whole time, eyes stuck to him like glue as he kept trying to pull from Taehyun’s grasp without hurting him.

“What the fuck is your problem, huh?” Daehwi snapped, “Do you have anger issues or what?”

“Excuse me?”

Daehwi chuckled, shaking his head as he rubbed his cheek, “Or are you jealous?”

Yeonjun’s expression darkened.

He definitely knew.

He definitely knew about Yeonjun’s crush and he still proceeded to pull him away.

“You bitch.” Yeonjun growled under his breath.

“What?” Daehwi smiled, voice laced with innocence, “I’m just asking a question! Didn’t know you had such a problem with me talking to your crush!”

Yeonjun’s jaw dropped. This was not how he wanted Soobin to find out. He was hoping to confess once he built the courage, to make it special in the hopes it would go well.

He wanted to make it something both him and Soobin could remember.

Well, Yeonjun was sure Soobin would never forget this. 

In the corner of his eye he could see Soobin turn directly to him, eyes wide and lips parted with shock. He couldn’t return the eye contact; there was no way he would be able to look into his eyes without exploding with embarrassment.

“Yeonjun?” Soobin whispered, “You like me?”

His question went ignored.

There was no way Yeonjun could find the voice to respond to that.

Yeonjun and Daehwi glared into each other’s anger fueled orbs. Neither of them were saying a single word. Tension was high, swarming everyone like a cloud and slowly choking them in anticipation.

Yeonjun was angry. His facial expression said it all.

Part of him wanted to cry. There was no way this was happening. No matter how irritated Daehwi made him, especially today, he at least trusted him to never spill his secret. He may have punched him in the face in spite, but he expected Daehwi to at most punch him back.

He didn’t think he would basically tell Soobin that he was crushing on him.

Ignoring all the pleas from his friends and the questioning from Soobin, Yeonjun took one large step towards Daehwi. The longer Daehwi stared him down, the more angry he became. There was a taunting gaze staining his eyes, screaming at Yeonjun to do something other than stand there like an idiot.

They were encouraging him, silently teasing him to do his worst.

When Daehwi winked at him, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He yanked his arm from Taehyun’s grip. He quickly turned around, shoving the boy to the ground before he could stop him. Without Taehyun there to hold him back, he launched himself towards Daehwi, swinging his arms as harshly as he could.

Daehwi did the same, also breaking away from his friend’s grasp as he lunged towards Yeonjun.

“Oh my god.” Soobin whispered as the two of them began to swing punches at each other. 

Everyone froze, not knowing if they should try to split them up again or let them simply fight it out. By the pissed off scoff Taehyun gave as he made his way back to his feet, they knew he didn’t give a damn about whatever happened.

Beomgyu, however, had a different idea. Instead of giving any thought in trying to calm the two down, he immediately pulled out his phone, quickly unlocking it in order to record the fight in front of him. He then whispered something to Hueningkai, jerking his head towards the abandoned picnic basket as if telling him to get something.

Hueningkai compiled, bringing over a bag of chips before sitting down and opening it.

Woong gaped at them in disbelief. How could they act so calm during a situation like this? Other than Woojin and Donghyun, Soobin was the only one who seemed very concerned for the fighting boys.

The remaining three didn’t have a care in the world.

Yeonjun very quickly got the upper hand. Not even a few punches in, Daehwi was on the ground, tapped underneigh Yeonjun and covering his face in freight.

“This is what you get!” Yeonjun growled as he repeatedly punched Daehwi in the face.

Daehwi kicked and swung his arms with all his might, hitting him in any place he could possibly touch. He was not going to give up so easily. Yeonjun may have pinned him down, but he was not giving up until Yeonjun had as many bruises as he did.

They continued to fight, angry screams, groans of pain, and heavy insults launching in the air. Both of them were determined. They each wanted to win, to prove a point and claim victory.

“Guys! Please stop!”

Soobin stood just a few feet in front of them, getting a morbid view of the battle between them. It broke his heart to see how two best friends fight. Part of him felt guilt, too. It was his suggestion to all go out and spend the day together.

He never thought it would turn out into something like this.

Soobin begged for them to stop, tears of frustration pooling into his eyes the longer they continued to cause harm to one another. A quiet sob threatened to spill out his quivering lips. He hated this. Absolutely hated this.

“Yeonjunnie, please.” He quietly begged as Yeonjun punched Daehwi right in the nose. Daehwi mumbled something under his breath. No one around him knew what he said. Though, Yeonjun definitely did. If Yeonjun hit him hard enough to cause blood to pool out of his nose, it must have been something disrespectful.

However, it was the desperation in Soobin’s voice, as well as the name, that got Yeonjun’s attention. For a moment he stopped, turning his head to glance at Soobin. Distracted, Daehwi took it as an opportunity to try and gain the upperhand.

To Daehwi’s dismay, his friends also used Yeonjun’s distracted state as a chance to finally split them up. The moment Daehwi was finally able to push Yeonjun off of him, Woong sprinted over and grabbed his arms. Woojin quickly joined, grasping his legs and helping his friend carry Daehwi away.

“Damn,” Beomgyu whispered to Hueningkai, “I guess the show’s over.”

Taehyun shook his head in response, not saying a single word as he helped Yeonjun to his feet.

Yeonjun continued to stare at Soobin, feeling a pain in his heart as he noticed tears in his eyes. If Daehwi didn’t deserve what came to him, he would have felt guilty for worrying Soobin so much.

Soobin opened his mouth to speak, yet no words were able to escape. He was left speechless. He didn’t have a clue on what to say.

“I,” Woojin awkwardly mumbled after a few moments of silence. “I think we should go.”

Everyone agreed.

Maybe it was better to go their own ways and figure out what the hell just happened. Yeonjun and Daehwi needed time to cool down. They were blinded by anger, there was no way they would be able to have a civil conversation with one another.

Also, Soobin and Woong wanted to make sure their friends were okay. The amount of blood on Daehwi’s face raised lots of concern.

They went their separate ways, not even exchanging goodbyes as they grabbed their belongings.

While Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai walked away from the park, Soobin gently grabbed Yeonjun’s wrist and pulled him towards him. He wanted to make sure Yeonjun was okay before they left.

Yeonjun’s heart began to race as Soobin cupped his face and inspected it for injuries. There was something about his delicate touch that clouded his mind. It made him unable to focus, the only thing on his mind being various daydreams. 

He wondered what it would feel like to cuddle Soobin late at night, to have Soobin brush his hands through his hair as he fell asleep. He wondered what it would be like to caress his face and kiss his cheek.

He would do anything for that.

Now wasn't the time for that, though.

Soobin’s eyes twinkled with worry, glowing with unshed tears as he made direct eye contact.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

Yeonjun tensed, his face slowly turning red as Soobin continued to scold him.

“What the hell were you even thinking?” 

If Yeonjun were to be honest, he wasn’t really thinking when he punched Daehwi in the face.

“Why would you do that?”

He was jealous and wanted Soobin’s attention.

“And do you actually-“ Soobin paused, “You know what we can talk about that later.”

Soobin then slid his hands down Yeonjun’s arms, keeping his eye contact to search for any hint of discomfort as he intertwined his hands with Yeonjun’s.

“Just don’t do that ever again, okay? I hate seeing any of my friends hurt.”

Yeonjun nodded.

While they were walking away from the field, Yeonjun took one last glance behind him. Donghyun had Daehwi secured in his arms, Woong once again stuck carrying everything as Woojin seemed to be talking to someone on the phone.

Yeonjun started to feel guilty.

“You really got him good.” Beomgyu laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, “And I got it all on video!”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Beomgyu only laughed harder at Taehyun’s comment.

Yeonjun sighed, ignoring Beomgyu’s comment as he wrapped his arm around Soobin.

He knew he had a lot of damage control to do once they got home. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Woong, telling him how he’d like to talk on the phone once everyone was home and calmed down.

Woong left him on read.

He kind of expected it. They were probably busy taking care of Daehwi. Yet he was still somewhat hurt by the lack of a reply.

It may take a while before they are able to forgive each other, he knew that for sure.

There was one positive thing he got from this, though.

At least he was able to say he beat the shit out of Lee Daehwi.


End file.
